June 10:
by seashell16037
Summary: What if Alice knew Bella from when she was human..What if Bella isnt dead, but is a vampire?  What happens when Bella comes back into Alice's life and takes and intrest in Edward.  This is the story. B/E an Em/R A/J and C/E
1. Chapter 1

**Ok….. This is my first story in the Twilight series and I had this idea sort of stuck in my head so tell me what you think of it.**

**Alice P.O.V **

I miss her. She was my best friend, and my sister. Before I was changed by my best friends boyfriend, I had the perfect life. I had the love of my human life, and my best friend Bella. On this day June 10, I was bitten by James, Bella was killed by James, or so I thought she was.

**FLASHBACK:**

" _It's prom!!!!" I screamed into Bella's Ear._

_Her soft giggles could be heard from miles away. "Yes it is Alice, and you Missy had way to much caffeine if I must say". Bella said still unable to contain her giggles from the faces I was probably making, but I didn't care. It was prom, the night of all night's for crying out loud!!!!!_

"_Yup… IT'S ITS BELLA BARBIE TIME", I screamed once again earning a few glares from passing classmates, but I didn't care._

"_If you weren't my best friend I would hate you", Bella said glaring_

"_And that's why I'm your best friend", I said pulling her down the hallway and out of Seneca Valley High School, but we didn't get far, we just had to run into James_

_James was Bella's boyfriend, and I loathed him. I mean aren't you supposed to like your best friends boyfriend. He seemed like one of those guys that came out of a horror film, with his red eyes, and the really pale skin, and he was freezing, I mean you could feel the coldness coming off of him from miles away. Oh well, I don't think it will last long._

_I didn't catch the end of the conversation, but before I knew it we were heading to Bella's house to get ready._

" _Why do you have to garment bags, hanging in your closet" I asked her as I was looking through her closet._

" _One is my dress, the other is my dance uniform" she said scared. I wouldn't blame her._

" _ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD TELL ME WHEN IT CAME IN", I said angrily._

" _I just got it this morning", she said shyly ._

"_No matter what", I added disgustingly._

" _You're the first one to see it, I haven't even sneaked a peak yet", She said gleaming. " And It was killing me", She added smiling. She had me, and she knew it. I just couldn't stay mad at her._

_I stood there glaring at her while I reached for the bag. She was a Latin dancer, and she was the best. Of course being a dancer she also did ballet, Pop/rock combo's, and a lot more, I don't even know, but Latin Dancing was her strength. The dress was one word or maybe two or three , but it makes sence if I but it into a sentence. " the most gorgouse dress ever, but also sexy cause there was two holes in the stomach, but also mature, and it showed off her leg's and curves", Yea that's longer then a sentence but oh well._

"_Bell's, im crying, It's beautiful" I said hugging her._

" _Thanks" Bella said, and from her voice, I could tell she was crying, but it wasn't even the dress we were crying over. We had one week left together before we would be thousands, of miles apart, This was our last night of real partying. And doing group stuff before we would be torn apart because of the real world._

_Later at prom…….._

_While bella and I were dancing, I noticed James in the corner, with and evil smirk across his face, I shivered, something was off, but not even a blink later, Bella was gone._

_When I looked Over to where James was he was gone….. That's when I heard a piercing scream and I automatically knew it was Bella. The scream came from the auditorium, which is across from the cafeteria, and when I walked in I saw Bella lying motionless on the ground. That's when I felt the pain. Someone had bitten me in the back of the neck._

**Present Time:**

I know it sounds silly that I never think of my family and only think of Bella, but Bella is the only thing I honestly remember. Her and James. What if I told Bella how I really felt about the relationship….. would I still be here, would she still be alive?

**Ok So do you think….. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The Past

**Ok, so here is the next chapter of my story……… I just want to let you know, I probably am only going to write on the weekends, because of school work.**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Alice's P.O.V**

It's now towards the end of the day, which I am happy for, and I can tell the the rest of the family is thankful to. My loving husband Jasper can tell my feelings and he feels them too, so he has been depressed, and Edward can read my mind, so he caught some glimpses into my past, but I can tell he's been blocking me, which I wouldn't blame him for. The rest of the family mostly just let's me be. I'm always in my room looking at my past lifetime. After I was changed, I went home while my parents were out and collected my stuff: Photos, Cloths, Scrapbooks, cell phone, etc. On June 10, I always look at my pictures, and scrapbooks, and every once in a while I would remember a certain day with my family, or a day I got my heart broken. Last year I had a flashback of the best day of my life. It was at a football game. I guess I was a pon-pom girl **( A/N- For those who don't know what it is, it's a dance team, that marches, and dances in the marching band with huge pom-poms, which are ten times bigger than cheerleader pon-poms). **Bella was with me. We did the routine, while I was thinking, 'Damn… who knew humans could be that flexible'. We did high kicks and landed into splits, and our arms moved easily around us, like they were made of air. Even though a vampire is supposed to be flexible, and graceful my leg can't even go that high!!! After the game, I drove Bella to my house and we had a sleepover. We did nails, watched movies, laughed, talk, and even had a pillow fight!!! An actual sleep over!!!!! I felt normal for once, like I was a teenage girl again, and I couldn't be happier.

" May I come in Alice", My brother Edward said walking through the door.

" You know, I never said weather you could come in or not", Kind of annoyed he interrupted a flashback.

He sighed, " Alice, I just wanted to let you know if you ever needed someone to talk to… I'm here for ya. Before I realized what I was doing I started telling him the happy times I remembered,

**FLASHBACK: December 24, 1995**

" _Alice Brandon, I swear if you don't hold still, I'm going to ground you", My mother yelled as she was putting a pink bow in my hair. Since when did Pink match a light blue dress. YUCK!_

_After we got in the car and headed to the Christmas eve party my favorite song came onto the radio, and filled the car. Alvin and the chipmunk's was my favorite._

_I giggled and laughed the whole way their while my parents sang really loud, which only made my day better._

_When we arrived at the party, I was nervous. There were so many people there. Halfway through the party I noticed the a girl with long brown curly hair, a blue bow in her hair, and a pink dress. I giggled when she started pulling the bow out of her hair, and then her mom slapped her hand to the girl's fingers, and fixed the bow. The girl made a pout, and said something that I couldn't make out. When she snuck away from her parent's, I followed her._

" _Hi, My names Alice ", I said enthusiastically._

" _I'm Bella " She said smiling than looking at my head. " Pink doesn't go with blue", she said still smiling so I knew she didn't mean it in a rude way._

" _Blue doesn't go with pink " I said looking at her bow, and dress, and then she lit up like a Christmas tree._

" _Want to switch Bows!" She said overly excited, we were going to be great friends. I squealed, and ripped the bow out of my hair while she did the same. After we finished fixing our hair we spent the rest of the night hanging out, but all to soon it was time to go, and I thought I was never going see her again._

**Present:**

" Is this going to be a bad story " Edward asked halfway through my story.

" NO! Let me finish" I said annoyed at him.

**FLASHBACK: First day of 1****st**** Grade: August 21, 1997**

_I'm so excited! It's my first day of first grade, and my mommy said I got to make new friends! I put in the blue bow Bella gave me during Christmas eve, to calm my nerves. I was a little nervous. What if no-one liked me. When I got to my classroom, I was surprised to see a girl with long brown curly hair and a pink bow in her hair. When she saw me she ran over to me, and gave me a hug, while saying she thought she was never going to see me again. After that day we became Best friends . We never spoke to anyone else, unless we weren't at school, and when she told me she wanted to take dance and said ' I'm not going to take dance unless you take it with me Minnie mouse'. Dang, she pulled the nickname card along with a little pout, and I couldn't say no to my best friend. Dancing became our life after that._

_**Present time:**_

" I can't remember anything after that", I said sadly.

" It's okay. You're lucky you're remembering this stuff. I can't remember anything", Edward said walking out the door.

Yes. The day is coming to an end. Tomorrow will be a normal day in the Cullen's residence, Until The next June 10, But then my nightmare came to life when I was suddenly pulled into the future, A future that included _ him._

_**OK. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE UNLESS I GET TEN REVEIWS!!!!!!!! LOVE YA ALL!!!!! SEASHELL16037**__****_


	3. The Vision

**Ok, so I didn't get 10 more reviews, but I couldn't keep away. So here is chapter 3.**

**Edward's P.O.V**

After I talked to Alice, I can't help but to feel bad for her. She's very lucky to know her past, but since I can read her mind, there is some things I wish she didn't remember. I can't help but wonder about this Bella person. She was beautiful, and kind. I can't help but fall in love with her.

**Alice's P.O.V**

_I'm sitting on the couch talking to my family when someone knocks on the door. It is another one of us, that's all I know. When I answer the door it's him. His blonde hair blowing slightly in the rain, and his disgustingly perfect white teeth shining like a million diamonds._

" _Alice, what a pleasure seeing you again after so many years " James said with a little smirk._

" _James" I said fearful._

" _Oh Alice, I'm so happy to see you, I haven't seen you since prom" James said._

" _Go, you're not welcome here ", I said but he was all ready in the door before I could close it._

" _But don't you want to know what happened during.. Prom night ", he said knowing I did want to know what happened._

No. He can't come here. I don't care . I know I'm wrong, I want to know what happened that night, than I will kill him, for killing my best friend.

" Alice, are you going to be fine with this " Edward said walking into my room

" Yea, I'll be fine " I said

" Ok, just making sure. Do you know when ", he said looking at the ground.

" No "

No answer. No nothing, but hopefully soon I find it.

**REVIEW**

**  
REVIEW**

**  
REVIEW**

**  
PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok, so if I get some reviews, I will continue.. Im sorry for a short chapter, Im just really sick today. Love ya guys**


	4. The truth

June 10th chapter 4

The Truth

How long have I been waiting for James to arrive. I knew it was soon, but I was scared, nervous which made time freeze. I feel knots in my stomach, and I just want to know what happened. I sat on the couch talking to my mom Esme, and before I knew it I heard a loud bang on the door, and I instantly knew it was James. I let out a deep breath and sucked it back in even though I didn't need to. My vision changed a little bit since I seen it a head of time but it's still the same.

When I answer the door it's him. His blonde hair blowing slightly in the rain, and his disgustingly perfect white teeth shining like a million diamonds.

" Alice, what a pleasure seeing you again after so many years " James said with a little smirk.

"James" I said fearful.

" Oh Alice, I'm so happy to see you, I haven't seen you since prom" James said.

" Go, you're not welcome here ", I said but he was all ready in the door before I could close it.

"But don't you want to know what happened during.. Prom night ", he said knowing I did want to know what happened.

"Yea" I breathed

" Well don't you think I should be a little more comfortable?"

"No… You don't deserve it" I said lazily.

"You little bit…." James started but didn't get to finish because Edward dragged him over to the couch.

" I don't think you should talk to my sister like that James" Edward said in a dangerous tone

He chuckled.

He Freaking Chuckled.

" Ok, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Do you want to know what happened", James said smiling, that very evil smile.

"Yes, tell me" I said.

"Ok" James started " Well this was my 5th time in High School, and decided to try the animal blood diet but it didn't last long when I smelled you guys, You and Bella smelled like the sweetest candy on earth, and when you guys walked together, man your blood was just calling to me. I always thought Bella was pretty, and one day when she was late to class and alone I asked her out hoping to get her alone so I could just drain that sweet, sweet liquid out of her, but you and Bella were inseparable, and never had enough time. Well, on Prom Night I decided that, that night would be the night, and figured if I moved fast enough I could take her, but no…….. You had to see me Miss Alice, so I took you to, but someone walked in so I didn't get to finish, and when I came back your blood was cold, so I left you. Than Bella, My sweet, sweet Bella was locked in a storage closet. When I came back she was whimpering your name!!! That made me angry… why would she whimper your name and not mine! So I bit her, and left" James finished. " I thought I wouldn't linger on the details"

"Bell's alive" I said dreamingly

"Yup" James said popping the P.

"Where is she"

" Last I heard she was in Paris, but I doubt she is still there that was ten years ago"

Paris. One of my flashbacks I had when I was, let's say newer was us planning a trip to Paris for graduating. We had a bulletin board with pictures, Plane tickets, and brochures. We looked so excited, and we were even happier that we saved the money ourselves.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I have been really sick, and I have been studying for midurns, and a 10,000 word English project. I really hate school, but im going to try and update at least twice a month, sorry that's low but I have two jobs, Brusters, and babysitting, than school, and colorguard/winterguard, and only two hours on the computer, and I love you guys who are sticking with me. I love you, I love you, I love you!!!!!!!!**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. Ne buisness partner

**HI!!! Finally found time to type.. I know, IM AWSOME!!!! Here is the Next Chapter in June 10**

**Bellas P.O.V**

_Yuck!_

What people see in French food is a mystery to me. After 5 years in Paris, and another 5 years in niece I think it's time for me to head somewhere else. I explored everywhere here anyways. I want a new adventure; a new home.

" Hey Miss " one of the only clerks that spoke English shouted to me when I went into Missure pastries, and souvineers.

" Hey Rob, do you have any maps of America"

"Sure do little lady, this ones on me" Rob said kindly handing me a map.

"Thank you, and can I have a conolli " I asked politly. That's the only food im going to miss in France.

" Sure, I'll bring it right out, just have a seat"

I sat down looking over the map. Places ive been: California, oklahoma, Alabama, Missisippi, Maine, Alaska, kentucky, tennesse, louisianna, Montana, North Dakota, South Dakota, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virgina, West Virgina, ohio, Michigan, illinoise, Idaho, Indiana, Wisconsin, Connicut, Oregon, texas, Flordia….Whats left? I would like to go to Pennsylvania, but I keep getting this weird vibe from it… Washington im curious about. Im getting a strange vibe but its not like.. OMG IF I GO THERE IM GOING TO DIE VIBE!!! I'll circle colorado seems cool, circle that too.

" here ya go miss' Rob said with a fresh canoli

"Thanks Rob"

I probley should set some things strait before we go back to my conversation with Rob. I am a vampire, but I can eat human food!!! Awesome right!!! I can live forever, and I can block vampire abilities too.

" So… if you don't mind me asking, why you want a map to the ol United States''

" Thinking of moving there, Which place do you think I should live, Colorado, or Washington." I asked him.

" Neither. I was born in Pennsylvania, it was quite lovely there " Rob said gently

" I was born their too " I said gently. Even though I got a bad vibe there, I do remember some stuff.

I had a great friend named Alice. We were irseperable. I wonder how shes doing shes probaly married to that George guy, and had lots, and, lots of kids. She be very old now too.

" I say washington than, Go Seattle Seahawks or whatever there called" Rob screamed the last part.

" Im going to miss you Rob "

" As am I Miss. Bella, without you, My only customer, Id be out of buissness"

"Come with me than" I blurted out

" Oh no I could…"

" It will be so much fun!!! We can Rent an Apartment somewhere in Washington, Open a store, BE BUISSNESS PARTNERS" I said, and I admiit.. It was new and sounded like fun.

" How am I going to get the money " Rob said looking down.

" I have enough.. Problem solved. K? Good? I'll get the tickets for next Sunday, Be ready" I said rushing out the door.

**Alice P.O.V**

_A woman driving into forks with a guy in the passanger seat. She has pale skin, and blue eyes but you can tell shes a vampire._

YAY!! A new friend!!! But its kinda blurry, ill just have to watch my visions more carefully.

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Watcha thinking… Please Review.. Need at least 10 Reviews before I post another chapter. Comment, give me suggestions… ANYTHING just let me know..**

**LOVE YA ALL**


	6. Meeting Alice

**Finally, I had time to update, and guess what??? I Aced my finals!!! YAY!!!**

**BELLAS P.O.V**

There is other vampires in the area??? I smelled them as soon as I drove into Washington I could smell them. I wonder if they are good. Maybe Rob isn't so safe here…

We decided on a small town called Forks because I wanted somewhere small and Rob has a fear of getting robbed for some reason, he never told me why so he prefers smaller towns.

" So, Miss. Bella, which room is going to be yours" Rob asked beside me.

I Chuckled.

" You know Mr. Rob, I have known you for 3 years and you don't have to be so formal" I said turning to him.

" I guess old habits are old to break" Rob Laughed

" I'll take the master suite" I said running to the room.

"WHAT!! I was asking to be polite, I was hoping you give it to me" Rob shouted at me running to catch up.

I slammed the door in his face

" You snooze, you lose" I shouted behind the door.

"B itch" he muttered under his breath

" I heard that, What happened to being a proper gentlemen Mr. Rob"

" That went out the window when you took MY room"

"Get over it" I laughed.

While I was unpacking my stuff, I couldn't help but to think back to the vampires. Maybe I should Meet them, and tell them not to kill my friend… Hmm… I'll do that right now.

"Rob, Im going out, be back for dinner" I shouted running out the door.

" K, Honey, Be back for dinner".

**Alice's P.O.V**

" Guys!! The new vampire is coming to visit!! Get ready, she will be here in 10 minutes" I shouted to everyone, so we can meet her by the door. I feel a strong connection to her for some reason.

**BELLAS P.O.V**

When I finally sniffed out the house, I ran up the driveway to see 7 vampires starring at me with smiles.

" Hello!" I shouted

"A vampire with Blonde hair reached his arm out for me to shake.

" Hello, I'm Charlisle and this is my family. " he said then pointing to each of his family, which were all gorgeous.

This is my wife Esme, My son and his wife Emmet, and Rosalie, My daughter Alice, and her husband Jasper, than there is Edward.

Edward was amazing looking, He had bronze hair and these amazing hazel eyes. I would do him any day,

" Nice to meet you all, My name is Isabella Swan, but people call me Bella" I said

Immediately, there was a gasp from all of the family.

" Is their something wrong " I asked confused as to why they all gasped.

" No, bella please come in" Charlisle said opening the door and motioning me into the house.

I felt as if I was being watched, so I turned around to see the girl with short spiky hair named Alice. She seemed familiar.

" Do I know you, cause you look familiar." I asked her.

"Yea, but maybe we should all sit down and talk first" Alice said showing me to their lovely living room.


	7. Bella knows!

**K, Finally able to update. I was planning to update sooner but I had a bunch of birthdays and two of my aunts went into labor, so here is the next chapter of june 10!!!!**

Alice P.O.V

After I had the family situated outside in the way I wanted we waited five minutes for her to show up. Jasper was trying to calm me down but it wouldn't work. I never really got to have new friends with being a vampire. I finally saw a head of brown coming up from the driveway.

" Here she comes " I squealed excitedly.

" Hello!" she shouted when she saw us, but before I could react charlisle stepped in front to shake her hand, and introduce the family.

" Nice to meet you all. My name is Isabella Swan, but people call me Bella".

I gasped and felt like I was about to faint… if vampires could. I felt like I was being pulled into a flashback of Bella's life that I had missed. I knew this was my Best friend Bella.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked confused.

"No, Bella please come in" Charlisle said standing at the door.

I was last to follow her in . I was trying to see what I had missed, but she looked the same. She still had the beautiful semi curly brown hair and a good looking butt. Im not gay or anything but dam!! It was cute.

As if she could scense me she turned around and looked at me.

" Do I know you, cause you look familiar" she asked.

"Yea, but maybe we should all sit down and talk first" I said leading her to the couch.

She sat down next to Edward. I didn't like that… I want to sit next to her.

_Edward! If you don't move, I swear to god I will rip you to pieces and draw all over you piano with PINK marker!!! _ It always works when I threatened him with my mind.

He didn't even look at me!! He was staring at Bella with a look I never seen on him before. Was it love. Well if that didn't work I will have to threatened Jasper since he sitting to her right, so I sent him an annoyed look, and he immediately got up, and I sat down next to her.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Awkward

Okay, Awkward doesn't even state the situation I'm in right now. The whole family is staring at me.

" Ok, I guess I will start than. I have a friend with me and I would really like if you would not kill him" I said politely. Good Bella. Straight to the point!

They all laughed at me,

They freaking laughed..

" I don't get it, and can you please stop staring at me" I said to the beautiful bronzed hair boy.. no.. man to my left.

" Sorry, I'm just very flustered, I cant read your mind" he said looking into my eyes.

Man he had beautiful eyes. They are like a honey brown, with specks of gold.

"You have pretty eyes" I blurted. Oops…

" So do you, they are the prettiest blue I have ever seen" he said still staring at my eyes.

" Thank you" I said when all of the sudden a beautifully manicured hand was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

" Hello, we are still in the room!!" an annoying pixie shouted at me.

" Oh sorry " I said looking at her.

Now that I think of it she looks like my friend Mary Alice, and acts like her too. Same eyes even though she's a vampire, black hair, pale skin, and very hyper by the way she was bouncing in her seat. Oh well..

" Anyways, you cant read my mind cause I can block it" I said to Edward. " And how do you know me " I asked turning to Alice.

" Well, we used to be best friends when we were humans" She said nervously.

"Mary Alice" I whispered.

It couldn't be her. She was supposed to married and have kids. Not be vampire, but I knew it was her. They couldn't be two different people when they're too much alike. It was like a million flashbacks hit me at once and before I knew it I was pouncing on her with a huge hug.

"Oh, Minnie mouse!!! I missed you so much" I dry sobbed into her shirt.

**Alice P.O.V**

Before I knew what was happening, I was being attacked with a huge hug from Bella.

"Oh, Minnie mouse!!! I missed you so much" she dry sobbed into her shirt.

"God Bella, I missed you so much!!" I sobbed into her hair, which was fanned out across my face.

"YAY!! Free Porno" Emmet shouted from across the room, but than heard a loud smack probably from Rosalie hitting him.

"It's not my fault Rose!! Look at their position. Bella is straddling Alice on a couch, and you cant see what they are doing with their mouths cause their faces are hidden by Bella's hair, and Alice's skirt is pushed up to right under her butt!"

" If you really must know were making out Em!!" I yelled jokingly.

"Ok, than move bella's hair and put your hands under her shirt" Emmet yelled. Another loud smack could be heard from across the room, and a faint" their joking you idiot"

Bella giggled and got up.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Bella is defiantly the prettiest, cutest vampire I have ever met. And I cant help but stare at her perfect body setting on top of Alice. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if it was me in Alice's place.

After Bella got off of Alice they sat and talked for hours, and I was a little jealous that I didn't get to say anything more to her for the rest of the night, but from this day forward, no matter how long it takes me, I promise to make Bella mine one day.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Alice and I were like sisters. We were catching up, and telling stories, and everything when my phone rang. When I looked at the caller I.D I saw that Rob was calling me.

" Hi Mr. Robby" I said into the cell phone.

" Ms. Bella, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me Robby" He answered back.

" None, anyways, what up" I said.

" Where the Hell are you!!! You've been out for 3 hours!! You didn't get your foot stuck in the toilet again did you" He said chuckiling.

"That was not my fault, totally that hot guys fault, but I guess I lost track of time!!! See ya soon Honey" I said and hung that.

"Well, I guess I have to go, we have to meet up again soon" I said turning to Alice.

"No Problem!" Alice replied.

"Well, ill see you soon than honey" I said walking out the door.

"Bye" She shouted, and with that I ran home to the apartment to a very cold dinner, and a surprisingly tipsy Rob.

" Did you know they have better alcohol here than in France" that was his excuse

**EDWARDS P.O.V**

Who. The. Hell. Is. Rob!!!!!

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**So… Review!! Tell me what you think. A lot of people have been giving me tips, and I have been trying to put them to good use. This chapter is longer, could be longer but im babysitting so this took me 4 hours just to type, and I did try to make Alice Hyper, but I just wanted them to catch up for now…. Love ya!!! Seashell16037**


	8. Purse Mistreatment!

**Im sooooooooooooo sorry guys!! A bunch of stuff happened towards the end of the school year, and a family emergency, plus 2 new bundles of joy******** plus a vacay to Rhode Island with one of my friends but I promise im going to make it up to you!**

**ALices P.O.V**

" So, What you guys think of bellsy!" I squealed in delight.

" Shes sweet alice" Carlisle and esme said and Emmet started chuckling.

"What " I answered annoyed.

" She called you Mary!!" Emmet burst out laughing

"So…."

"No one calls u mary " He explained still laughing.

"Oh, Wow Emmet she totally called me mary after being apart for so many years" "Gasp what ever shall I do" I asked breathisly, " you're an idiot " I replied.

" But whenever I call you Mary you throw my newest game system through windows!" Emmet complained.

" Which reminds me" I said picking up his new wii. " This is for getting on my nerves thinking im going to beat Bella up for calling me Mary"

CRASH!!!!!!

"Damn you Mary Alice " Emmet muttered while I walked out. Does he ever learn I asked myself walking back into the living room and found the RARE game system he had… I think there was only 5 in the world or something and threw it out the window and watched it crash into a tree.

"Hmph" I said walking to the room… I could her emmet complaining to Rose but all she did was walk away.

" Thank you Alice, I swear sometimes all he thinks about are games" She said walking away

**Bella's P.O.V**

" That's why you have to control your drinking, if you thin….."

" WILL YOU JUST STOP YELLING AT ME, YOUR NOT MY MOTHER" Rob shouted at me.

"Than start acting like an adult, I have never seen so much puke in my life!" " You freakin ruined my purse! My Rare, One of a kind Louis Vutton Collectible purse! Do you know there are only two in the world and the other belongs to the queen"! I shouted at him.

" I thought it was a trash can" Rob Muttered.

" Did you take aspirin " I asked after a couple breaths because he practically just called my purse ugly..... shudder.. IT. WAS. UNDESCRIBAL.. That's how cool it was!

"yes"

"Than I'm going shopping, to leave you deal with the consequences of drinking too much" I said leaving the apartment.

**ALICE P.O.V**

_Bella running to Seattle to go shopping._

How dare she! I had a vision of Bella shopping without me! Fat chance!

"Im coming to " Edward said standing beside me after reading my mind.

"Noooooo….." I complained. " I want to spend time with Bella beside we will be shopping all day, and trying on clothes, going into victorias secret…. " Hoping he get the point and leave but damn, I should have known he'd smile at the thought of seeing bella in lingere!

" Fine, but don't keep me waiting" I yelled halfway to Bella.

**Bella P.O.V**

"You were going shopping with out me!" I heard someone shout at me while I was running, so I stopped only to be tackled by my favorite little pixie!

"Ugh.. Sorry, last minute decision, someone last night puked in my louis vutton, 1 of a kind, rare. Gorgous purse"!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

..................................................................................................................................................

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" " That person committed a crime, Damn he should be in jail that's purse… purse…. Purse mistreatment! Yea Purse Mistreatment" Alice screamed!

"Yea, Rob thought it was a trash can too" I screamed at Alice. Same old Alice! She loves her purses…. And shoes.. God! Now I want a pair of shoes, but that when the Adonis standing next to Alice screamed, or growled.

" wow, you like Louis Vutton too adon…..Edward" Shit he looks sexy when hes angry.

"WHO. THE. HELL. IS. ROB"

" He thought it was a trashcan" Alice said disbelieved, and I totally forgot Edwards question… well, more like let him sweat it out a bit. _**Shit, he would look sexy with sweat dripping down his body.. DAMN! Come on swan!!! Focus!**_

" I know!! Can you Believe it, its like he's saying the purse is ugly" I said to her.

"WHO. THE. HELL. IS. ROB " He said seething with anger now .

"The purse! What about the designer, hes.. hes.. hes… well lets just say hes saying the designer sucks" Alice said with wide eyes.

" That's a crime itself to think….. " I started but didn't get to finish cause a tree zoomed by us. Ha, Edward threw a tree at us to get our attention.

"Wow, poor birdies, they're probaly dead now "

"Bye bye humming birds " I started

"Bye, bye Robins " Alice said while it passed back and forth

" crows"

"Bye, bye spiders "

"Bye,bye insects "

"Bye, bye fish" I looked at her like she was crazy!

"Hello, it landed in a pond" she said and looked at me like I was crazy

"OH"…… I said. "Bye, bye water snakes"

"bye, bye frogs "

"Bye, bye Minows"

"Bye, bye animls"

"Bye, Bye " we ended together while standing looking at the tree.

"Yea, bye, bye whatever now who the hell is Rob!!!!!!" Edward said looking livid

**REVIEW**

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

**REVIEW**

REVIEW

**OK, so review.. tell me what you think… I extra super super promise to update much much much sooner! Thank you so much for sticking with me guys! Love You!!**


	9. Best friend

**Sorry!!!!! For the past two weeks I have been sick, and I have been stuck, not knowing what to write for the story. I am going to start something new and I am going to need your help!!! I am going to base chapters off 1 or more songs, and when you review I want you to give me a song and artist, and if I find inspiration from it I will use it in the story. It might be subtle, and you wouldn't even notice that I put something from the song in there, or it could make up the whole story. Its' just what I write when I listen to it. This chapter is the first chapter of June 10****th**** that I will use this technique, so here we go! Hope you like it!**

**Bella's P.O.V**

" Relax Edward " I said laughing.

I'm sorry but It's just so funny when he threw that tree!

" Well, you wouldn't answer me! What else could I do to get your attention. Which is WHO IS ROB!" he finished yelling.

"He's my roommate, and business partner" I answered calmly.

"oh"

"Anything else before me and Alice ignore you again, and you feel you need to throw a tree" I asked him. He look's so cute mad, angry. Confused, annoyed, happy, sad. I'm sorry not cute HOT.

"No" He said then ran he ran back to the house.

He has a cute butt too.

"Alice, your brother is hot" I said turning towards her.

"You to are perfect for eacheother" she said squealing. "Now we have to get to the mall and get you a new purse"

"Do they have louise Vutton(**totally forgot how to spell his name) **?" I asked running to catch up with her.

"No, but they Vera Wang" She said turning slightly to look at me.

"Sweet"

When We got to the mall, I slowed down.

"Alice can I talk to you for a minute" I asked sitting down on a bench.

"Sure" she said bouncing over……. Same old Alice.

"I cant express how happy, I am you are in my life again" I began.

"I know, this is Awesome!!! We can have sleepovers, watch our old favorite movies gossip, eat junk fooo…. Well hunt off the unhealthiest animal…." She interrupted.

" Didn't I tell you Alice, I only have to hunt when I'm really weak. Get tired, or haven't hunted in a super long time. I can eat human food!! Well, some of it at least. Stuff like lettuce and tomato makes me sick!"

"That is SICK!"

"Excuse me" I said offended.

" I meant it as awesome, you know, sick does mean awesome doesn't it??" she asked confused.

"Yes… I think, but anyways I just wanted you to know you will always be my best friend!!"

" AWWWW" and she came flying at me and wrapped her arms around me in a vice like grip.

**Alice P.O.V**

This is so cool!! Bella was my best friend in my humanlife and even though she still is I feel like in this life she will be my sister in law!

**Edwards P.O.V**

He's only her business partner???? I feel so stupid. I have to spend more alone time, and damn she has a cute butt.

**PLAYLIST:**

**  
Joy Williams- We**

**Mitchel Musoo- hey**

**Ok, Review please and tell me what you think! Love ya**


	10. Everyone hate Author Notes

***Sob* I'm so sad! No Reviews yet???? Please review, I don't care if its mean. I love criticism because it helps me with my writing. I'm also starting a new rule…. I want ten reviews before I update.. like I said it could be the meanest thing you can come up with, just tell me what you think. Also, please be patient with me. I'm taking 2 honors classes and have been assigned to do a couple essays a week so ill update as soon as possible. Remember to type in a song in the review box!!!! Love ya guys!!1 Seashell16037**


End file.
